How they were
by VenusRivers
Summary: Sirius cannot love james. Right?
1. How they met

**AN : I probably will continue this and link it instead of having one shots but please let my know what you think. **

They first met on the train. He walked into the compartment, asked to sit down and stole his heart.

Sirius was sitting with James playing exploding snap, munching chocolate frogs and getting to know the boy he had just met when a tall boy with sandy brown hair and a nervous expression which was bordering scared entered.

'Ah, I got Dumbledore again, you want him mate I got about 15?'

'Nah thanks Siri , I have a load of him. If you happen to have that Scamander guy though.'

'No _way_ he's so rare-'

'- e-excuse me...?'

The door opened to reveal a gangly figure with large honey eyes.

'My name's Remus Lupin and I was wondering if err-'

'James potter and yes, you may come sit down. This is Sirius Black and be warned, I've known him 20 minutes and 17 puns about his name have been made.'

'Siriusly James, you're gonna scare the poor bloke.'

'18'

'Shut it.'

Remus sat down chuckling to himself, all previous hesitation vanishing. His hand brushes again sirius's and the boy jumped at the spike of warmth spiking not only his hand, but his heart.

He certainly didn't feel this way when James touched him but Sirius's parents never really let him have friends so he guessed he must just be getting used to it.


	2. Did he?

It was his third year and Sirius had felt the warmth from the train everyday. But not with Remus, no because Remus was his straight best friend. But why did this matter, Sirius was too, the straightest you could be in fact.

He had had multiple girlfriends and kissed even more. He never felt that way with guys and to be honest he didn't even know about being gay until he saw two boys snogging in the common Room, but that's what happens growing up in a prejudiced family like the black.

But then there was James potter.

James his brother.

James his best _mate. _

James potter obsessed with _Lily Evans. _

James potter _the boy. _

Quite frankly Sirius was scared. Not of his parents, he couldn't give a damn what they thought, but what if his friends would think, of what James would think.

He'd never shown homophobia before and Remus was possibly the most accepting person Sirius knew.

(Maybe he really was Hufflepuff after all..?)

Pete though, well, he had. Not openly but he seemed uncomfortable discussing such subjects and Sirius saw a flicker of anger and disgust flit his face when he saw Rosier and gudgeon kissing in a corner of the dungeon.

"Hey mate d'ya recon Evans would go out with..."

Sirius was acutely aware of the hand on his shoulder and the way his damp quidditch shirt stuck to his toned chest. He thanked merlin that James played quiddich for it gave Sirius something to zone out and think about in a particularly dull history of magic class...

"Oi you paying attention?"

"Err sorry?"

"I was saying about asking Evans.."

_Evans _Sirius was beginning to hate that name but that was stupid because _Sirius didn't care who James liked. Sirius was **STRAIGHT. **_

"Dude what did that apple do to you."

That was the second time today he killed innocent fruit while zoning out about James... maybe he _did _like him just a bit...

But that was wrong. _He _didn't think it was wrong but his parents did. His parents would kill him faster if they knew and if he didn't tell them himself

_He scoffed at the thought of even talking them_ then regulus or narssisa or Bellatrix would for sure and peter hated homosexuality he had told them the night before and Remus almost hit him.

No matter what, no one would find out but first, Sirius has to accept he was falling for James. There he said it.


	3. He did

**A/N ok so I honestly have no idea what to do an I have sever writers block so and ideas would be greatly appreciated also please review. I would like to say a quick thanks to ****s0meb0dyyy for following my story!!**

**I don't think I'll keep it in order but I'll try to make sense. **

He sighed as he slept and rolled over giving out a small and satisfied whimper.

_"Siri, oh god Siri."_

_"Prongs"_

Were the panting and hoarse voices

_They locked lips, the silk covers falling around them. James moaned into his mouth as Sirius grinded through his jeans which were feeling very tight. _

_"Please pads, more."_

_James pleaded and Sirius was happy to oblige, hastily ripping the jeans off both boys leaving them completely naked and entangled with each other. _

_Just as Sirius was about to let go James called his name. _

_"Sirius, Sirius!"_

"Sirius!"

He jolted awake to a bespectacled face above his, said face was smirking triumphantly.

"Need a cold shower pads?"

"Shut _up!"_

It was too early for this and besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.

..oOo..

Once in the shower he decided there was no point in denying it any longer. He Sirius black was fat and in love with one James Potter. Ugh, this was _not _going to end well...

This dream was not the first of its kind, no, it was in fact the 37th this month. He didn't even know how that was possible but apparently it was. It wasn't surprising really that James was stuck on his mind. Not with that tan, or the abs, or those dam freckles, or the arse, that bloody smile and oh Merlins beard the _hair. _How Sirius longed to run his hands through the soft hair and- ok not helping his less than small problem. Way to got Siri.

Dumbledore naked, McGonagalls pants, err - Flitwick in the shower.

Yep, that worked.

Now was the small matter of how to come out to the marauders. Easy. Ish. Kinda. Maybe? Ok fine, devastatingly hard. James wold rather smog McGonagall than a block. To put it shortly, he was buggerd.


End file.
